Distracted, and Other RWBY One-Shots
by MusingsFromMars
Summary: A series of one-shots, mostly responses to story prompts on tumblr. The prompt for Distracted: "Blake drank wine while Weiss and Neo danced together." (prompt by rwby-prompt-challenge).


From rwby-prompt-challenge on tumblr: "Blake drank wine while Weiss and Neo danced together"

* * *

**Distracted**

Blake was fully aware of how much the bartender had been studying her for the past thirty seconds or so as he absentmindedly polished a champagne flute. He stood there, a few steps to the side so he wasn't directly across the bar from her, but she was aware of him looking at her nonetheless. She knew exactly why.

"You're wondering why I'm not dancing with them," Blake figured, taking a whiff of the glass of white wine she had just been served. She sat it on the smooth wooden counter top as she glanced around the room. "The Lakeway" was perhaps the most highbrow bar in Vale. If its velvet-lined bar stools, bronze veneered light fixtures and constant live piano music did not give that away, its vast array of wine and astronomical prices did. Blake could not protest coming here, especially if she wasn't the one on the hook for the bill. She had never had a bad taste.

The bartender chuckled and finally placed the flute aside with the rest. "You did say this was a..." he flung his white towel onto his shoulder, the fabric blending with his white button-up. His dark blond hair was just long enough to almost obscure his eyebrows. "A, uhhh..."

"Triple date," Blake said again, sipping the wine and humming with satisfaction. It's vague fruitfulness and lingering aroma was matched by the astringent aftertaste.

"Right," the bartender nodded, leaning a bit on the counter. "So...why are you here, and they're..."

Blake turned around on her seat to see that Weiss and Neo were still dancing together, and yes, it was just as breathtaking as it had been when they had first began.

Weiss was a young heiress to a large corporation, but her vast bank account was matched only by her rebellious spirit. Nonetheless, she maintained a level of impeccable elegance even when she wasn't trying. Her beautiful white dress, purple sash and black translucent pantyhose were a forgone physical feature of her constant state of ethereal beauty. What she lacked in physical stature, she accounted for with pure strength of mind and spirit. And as she proved now with Neo as her partner, she found no trouble in conveying her inherent grace through the careful, fluid movements of her body.

Neo, every bit the opposite to Weiss, was no heiress to any fortune. She was a reformed criminal—a skilled thief and con artist. "Good behavior" was a descriptor only applicable to Neo in regards to the reason for her shortened prison sentence. She was as mischievous as she was charismatic. Her aphonia served little hindrance to the aura of likability that constantly followed her. She was ever the fashion expert, having compiled an ingenious outfit consisting of a pink button-up, black skirt, and a brown bow tie around her neck to match the bow on her waistband. If Blake didn't know any better, she would have thought her Semblance had caused her and Weiss to gravitate to her, and to this bar. She was an illusionist, but Blake was assured that she was very real, in every way she could think.

"I've left the dancing to them," Blake said to the bartender. "They know as well as I do that it's best that way."

"Because you're not a good dancer?" He asked, chuckling to express he was not meaning offense.

"No," Blake shook her head, leaning her back against the bar. "I just like to watch." She took another sip of wine.

Weiss dipped Neo, and they seemed to linger for a moment. Neo, ever one to smile through any romantic moment, did so now, and the soft look in Weiss' eyes indicated something Blake knew well. They kissed, then ceremoniously parted to close out their dance.

Blake sat her half-empty wine glass on the counter. "More of this next time," she told the bartender as Neo and Weiss approached her. Blake stood from her bar stool and redid the button of her purple blazer, smoothing out her matching pants as Neo and Weiss closed in on her and hugged her.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Weiss asked her.

Blake kissed them both on the forehead before answering. "As always."

Weiss reached into her sash to retrieve some hidden Lien to pay Blake's tab. Neo looked up at Blake and playfully buttoned the top button of her shirt.

Blake, having been through this ritual with Neo before, grinned and undid the button, just because Neo wanted to see her do it.

Weiss paid the man, and they were on their way, in their customary walking position, Weiss to Blake's left, and Neo to her right. They exited the bar and walked the nighttime sidewalk.

The bartender retrieved Blake's unfinished wine glass and poured out its remaining contents. He sighed as he began to wash it. "She must never finish a glass," he murmured to himself. "Always too distracted."


End file.
